I'm not sure how i got here
by Catherine Antrim
Summary: Catherine has no family and no idea about her past. all she has is a photograph of her parents and a birth certificate that belongs to her twin brother. Read and Review Please. It makes me feel loved, even when you write meanie stuff.
1. Default Chapter

I know I shouldn't be doing this. Then that's never bothered me before. Last year I found my way into so many situations that I really shouldn't be in it's a wonder is still notice them. I'm not a bad girl, really. I try. I promised I'd do better and I really did mean it. But somehow I've found my way onto a boys balcony. Some boy I barely know who's in my foster brother Luke's class at school. I met him at a party. A stupid party at that. Actually I'm not even lucky enough to really be on the balcony, I'm just hanging off the side of it on a trellis. I also should be afraid of falling but once again my sense of should and shouldn't is seriously screwed up and all those pills I'm supposed to take can't fix it. If I fall I'd probably bounce or float or break all the bones in my body. I don't care anymore. I hear a snake in the bushes below me telling me that it for one won't catch me if I fall. Climbing higher on my trellis I come to a window. Inside the boy who goes to my Luke's school is playing computer. I wish that boy didn't exist and I wish it with passion. I am not even sure what his name is but I hate him for being born. I hate every inch of his fat body and his thick blond hair because if he didn't exist I wouldn't be on the side of his house. I don't need to see him so I climb higher. Swearing as my neclace gets caught on a vine. The next window is to a bed room which appears to be empty and dark. Just what I need. I pulled myself off the trellis onto the window box, most girls my age would be too heavy. For the first time in my life I was glad I was small. Even so I could feel it buckling under my weight. I began to pry the window open with my hands. I have it half open when I realized that the wood on the window box was rotten. Shit. It was slipping for under me. I knew I was making a lot of noise. I heard voices inside the house.   
  
"Harry! Stop making all that noise" I froze for a second. Did he say Harry? My moment of shock cost me. The window box fell from beneath my feet, tumbling to the ground 30 feet below and splitting in half. I held on tight to the window ledge. More yelling inside "Harry! What on earth are you doing? Don't make me come in there boy! Harry Potter!" There was no mistaking the name this time. I was so shocked I almost let go of the window sill. I couldn't hold on for much longer anyway. A light turned on in the bed room and a boy got out of bed. I realized I would have been stupid to have gone in the room when there was someone there. I heard more voices in the room.  
  
"I'm not doing anything Uncle Vernon."  
  
"Like hell you aren't. There is something outside your window." oh god my heart was beating so fast. What would happen if they caught me here? Would they call the police? I'd been in trouble with the police before and I hoped never to repeat it. Footsteps heading towards me, the window was pulled completely open and a boy about my age stuck his head out and looked around he saw me and his green eyes widened and quickly he turned around. I heard him say   
  
"There's no one- nothing out there! I don't know what you heard but I'm going back to bed." Heavy footsteps leaving the room. The window opened again and the boy looked at me and I looked at him. "So what are you doing there?" he said finally. I winced.  
  
"I'd be happy to answer your questions" I said through gritted teeth "but first can you help me up. I think I'm going to fall."  
  
"Oh...er...I'm sorry... of course" held my hands and pulled me up into the room.  
  
"Thank you" I said "My name is Catherine. Catherine Potter and I'm your sister" 


	2. normally odd

All my life I've been a little odd. I always thought it was a normal sort of odd, like the boy who sat next to me in algebra who wore ankle length pants and the same orange socks everyday and no one had ever heard talk. But of course he had never fallen off the roof of the school and bounced all the way into town. He had never set fire to his paper during a test with out touching it. He hadn't been thrown out of 6 foster homes because owls often found their way into the house or because glasses had a tendency to break on their own accord when he entered the room.  
  
All I've ever known about my past is that my parents are dead. My mother looked like me and has red hair and that my father had black hair. I saw that in the photograph I have of them. Around my neck I have a necklace that I've had all my life that I can remember. It's a beautiful green stone on a silver chain. I've never been able to get it off. I also know that somewhere I have a twin brother named Harry who could be anywhere. I only know he exists because someone mailed me his birth certificate.   
  
I move around to often to have many friends. Sometimes I'll make friends but when they start to realize how odd I am often they ditch me. Just last summer my ex boyfriend Dan and I were in the park when I felt the air around my grow cold and I felt like I'd never be happy again. Dan felt it too but he didn't see the two cloaked men. I did. I pointed them out too him and he thought I was a nutter. I guess that must be why we broke up. He was a turd anyway. None of the people at my school are like me. My therapist said teens feel a need to rebel but she had no idea just how much I need to rebel. I've done the usual stuff. I cut my long hair and died it black. I hemmed my school uniform skirt until it was so short I couldn't lean over. I've snuck fags on the street corners with creeps. I spend more time in the principle's office than I do in class although half the time its for things I can't control.  
  
Luke is my foster brother. He goes to a private boarding school somewhere. Smeltings. The name makes me laugh like crazy. On the other hand if it weren't for him I wouldn't have found Harry. At the party this summer, (I say summer like its past because my school has already started, even though its only August 15, puts a whole new meaning on unfair) which somehow I got dragged into, Luke introduced me to his friend Dudley Dursley. A great prat if you ask me. All the same he seem quiet keen on me, flirting and all. That was until he learned my surname was Potter. The rest of the party he ignored me. Angry I confronted him, asking if he had a problem with my surname. One of his mates said he had a cousin named potter "harry potter isn't it?" said his mate. My heart leapt. I found his address from Luke. And now I've found Harry who is shocked but undoubtably my brother. With my freshly died black hair we look a lot alike although he looks more like our dad while I look like our mum. He was much more surprised to find out about me than I was of him but that must be because I knew he existed. Now he has a surprise for me.  
  
"I'm a what?"  
  
"A witch"  
  
that explains a lot 


	3. the haunted house

I have no memory of my life until I was 5. Sometimes I have strange dreams and I think maybe I'm remembering my early life but when I wake up it I forget it all. When I was 8 and odd thing happened to me. I remember this extraordinarily well considering I don't remember much before that. On halloween I was out trick or treating. I was dressed as a witch in a old black dress. A bunch of kids outside my school were crowded around a house they claimed was haunted. I didn't believe in ghosts or anything do I agreed I'd go knock on the door for a good share in their candy. If I'd have know what awaited me inside I would have at least asked for a lot more candy. But I was proud. I said I wasn't afraid of anything. Inside the house I was supposed to go up stairs and stand on the balcony to prove I'd done it. The floor boards creaked below me and the wind blew through the house making the rafters shake. None of this bothered me, in fact for the first time in my life I felt strangely at home. Then I heard it. A voice, calling to me. It didn't call me by name but it didn't need to because what it meant was obvious. I followed it but I was cut off suddenly. I heard yelling and thumping and for the first time since I'd entered the house I was scared. I didn't yell or make any kind of noise. I just froze up. I guess I should have run because the next thing I knew the door beside me flew open and something horrible flew out. Its was tall and skeletally thin and holding no particular shape. Then suddenly it became solid. It was wearing a long dark cloak and its hair was falling into its face. It looked up and I was teeth and fangs dripping with blood. I stood frozen in place wishing I could run.  
  
"Gaia" It rasped, "you fool" it laughed harshly and swooped down on me. I fell to te ground and when I awoke it was light out. You can imagine how I ran from the house. The children had never seen me on the balcony so they all thought I'd been chicken and gone home shows what they know. 


	4. being a witch kicks ass

I have a big mouth and a lot of the time I need to shut up but at school I have major self confidence problems. I'll go from being loud and rude to hiding behind my binder so no one will talk to me. As for conversations I can't have a normal one with most people. I've always been able to pick up emotions from people easily and if I feel like they aren't really listening or that they don't take me seriously or that they are just listening to be polite I kind of lose it. Also the stuff I want to talk about... people say "it's lovely out" I don't care that the sun is shining, its not lovely. I don't like sun light because I have a paranoia about getting sunburned. Go get skin cancer and leave me alone. I don't want to bother with everyday life conversations. My brother Harry is good at talking. I pick up confusion and interest as I talk to him. I like him a lot and for me that is saying something. Most of the time I just want to poison everyone I meet. I told him my story, how I lived in foster homes. How once a letter had been sent to me with his birth certificate in it. He kept asking why no one had told him he had a sister. Finally he told me he was going to send a letter to his headmaster, Dumbledoor to ask about me. I had some questions for him too. He has every right to be confused, I would be too if I was him. On the other hand I have every right to be confused as much as him, maybe more.  
  
"So..." I began ready to ask a question but changing my mind at the last minute. I decided to have a go at polite conversation. "Do you like school"  
  
"Hogwarts?" said Harry, "Yes I love it. You're going too I hope." Seeing my confusion he said "It's a wizard school." My mouth fell open.  
  
"There are schools for wizards?"  
  
"Well, yeah. We have to learn magic and stuff."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yeah I was pretty surprised when I found out too" And he took off telling me the story about growing up with the Dursleys and how someone kept trying to send him a letter and how he had finally found out he was a wizard. "And Hagrid told me how my- our parents went there too and how they were murdered-"  
  
"Our parents were murdered?"  
  
"By the most evil wizard ever, Lord Volde-"  
  
"That's enough for now Harry." There was a loud crack and a tall, thin man stood there holding a broom. He just appeared out of thin air. I screamed and jumped to my feet.  
  
"Shh" said Harry "my Uncle will hear you. Lupin just apparated." The man called Lupin held out his hand which I shook reluctantly. He then turned to Harry. "Professor Dumbledoor received your owl and he wants to see you, both of you." Lupin looked at me. "You look just like Lily"  
  
"Lily was our mum?"  
  
"Yes" said Lupin sadly, then much more business like "I don't suppose you have a broom"  
  
"At home but what good-"  
  
"She can ride on the back of mine" said Harry. "She looks pretty light"  
  
"Get you trunk Harry, I'm not sure when we'll be back" Harry shoved most of the stuff littering his floor into his trunk and Lupin pulled out a long thin stick. I gasped slightly as he tapped the trunk. "Its feather light now." He smiled and made for the door. I followed him and Harry into the hall and down the stairs. Harry's family was sitting in the living room watching the tele. The jumped up when they saw us and the boy, who's name was Dudley I remembered suddenly, ran from the room.  
  
"Sorry if I surprised you" said Lupin politely "my name is Remus Lupin although you might remember me" he held out his hand but they didn't take it. "I'm taking Harry for the rest of the summer. He'll see you next June" Catherine saw Harry was grinning.  
  
"Bye" said Harry. And we left the house. Outside Lupin explained that a message had been sent to my foster family so they wouldn't worry not that they care or anything I thought. I watched in alarm as lupin and harry mounted their brooms and indicated for me too get behind Harry. I laughed hollowly.  
  
"Witch, broom. I get it" and up we went. I grabbed Harry around the stomach and watched the world disappear below me. Flying is wonderful even if I wasn't actually flying myself. I decided something. Being a witched kicked ass and it certainly explained a lot of things about me. We traveled for hours and I was getting tired. Finally we began to descend into what seemed to be a normal neighborhood. Getting off the broom I walked shakily behind Harry and Lupin. We entered a normal looking house and led me into a normal looking room. Inside was a not so normal looking man. 


	5. wizard politics

Thanks to Adam And freakfairy for the reviews. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, chapter 4 was a bit longer. I don't want to write them too fast cause then the quality of the writing goes down like it was in chapter 4.  
  
"Dumbledoor!" Cried Harry in surprise. The man called Dumbledoor had long silvery hair and beard and was wearing a long blue robe and half moon glasses. He was lounging comfortably on a squashy arm chair. He indicated for us to sit down too and suddenly 3 more chairs appeared I gasped but it was with delight. Once we were all seated Dumbledoor looked at me.  
  
"I expect you'll have many questions you want to ask me but let me explain for you first" I nodded I listened with interest. "Harry does have a twin sister but when she was very small she was taken from her family by Voldemort. We assumed she was killed. Obviously we were wrong"  
  
"What happened to our parents? Harry started to tell me"  
  
"They were murdered by Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of our time. He came into power 13 years before and then he tried to kill Harry but somehow" he glanced at Harry "He couldn't. Harry survived with only that scar on his forehead, and not only that, the spell rebound on Voldemort and he lost his powers. Many thought he was dead."  
  
"Was he?"  
  
"No" said Lupin "he's back" I shivered.   
  
"Why did Voldy- Voldemort want to take me?"  
  
Dumbledoor was now looking at Harry. "Can I tell her Harry?" Harry looked at me and nodded. "There is a prophecy about Harry. Someday Harry will have to defeat Voldemort or be defeated. Voldemort was trying to take Harry but mistook you for Harry."I nodded.  
  
"Can I go to what's-it-called the wizard school?"  
  
"You'll be very behind but I think it's a good idea" Said Dumbledoor. "Now both of you should stay here for the rest of the summer and I will see fudge about the under aged magic law. I'd like lupin to begin teaching you magic so you won't be so behind"  
  
Lupin showed them upstairs to two small bedrooms. "Sleep well"  
  
As I climbed into bed I though about everything I had heard downstairs. Wizard politics were far more exciting than normals ones. 


	6. a morning visit

The next morning I woke up feeling happiness in every inch of my body. I felt scared too I guess because of what I had heard about Harry the nigh before but I'm not the type of girl who frets. I dressed in the same clothes I'd been wearing yesterday- my school uniform. I hated it. A shapeless plaid skirt which I had shortened a good deal and a white shirt with a collar. Despite the dirty old uniform I felt the best I'd felt in a long time. I was in a house with two wizards and I was going to wizard school. I could even fly. I went downstairs humming to myself and found bacon and eggs frying themselves in a pan. I looked out and saw two boys and a girl flying on brooms, tossing a ball between them in the back garden. One of them was harry and the other two had bright red hair. I stepped outside eager to fly again.  
  
"Is that her?" asked the red haired boy  
  
"Of course its her, who else would it be?" responded the girl  
  
They all landed and walk over to me. Harry introduced the two as his friends, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Obviously they'd been talking about me and I wondered what they'd been saying. They were all three nice people and I found they were easy to talk to. We went inside laughing and joking and ate the food Lupin had left for us.  
  
"Where is Lupin?" Ron asked. "He didn't leave us here alone did he?"  
  
"Upstairs asleep" answered Harry. "Tonight's a full moon and he said he always gets tired before a full moon."  
  
"They wouldn't leave us here alone after last June." added Ginny  
  
"What happened last June?"  
  
"Didn't he tell you?" said Ginny  
  
"Er" said Harry.  
  
"She can't go to hogwarts not knowing this stuff Harry" said Ginny. "I know its hard but she's gotta know"  
  
"Ok, you tell her" Harry left the room  
  
"What's wrong with him?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"Its still hurts him to talk about it and who can blame him?" said Ginny sympatheticly. "Anyway all last year Harry kept having nightmares about this room that was really the department of mysterys (and everyone know this story so lets fast forward)"  
  
The story took nearly an hour to tell. When it was done I said "so Harry has met voldemort?"  
  
Both Ginny and Ron winced "yes" said Ron. "In our first year he saved the sorcerors stone from him. And don't say his name."  
  
"And second year he saved me from him"  
  
"And fourth year he saw him come back to power. But he doesn't like to talk about it so don't say anything"  
  
"And what about the prophecy?" I asked  
  
"What prophecy? The one that smashed?"  
  
"No the-"  
  
"Yes that one" harry entered cutting me off. "who's up for Quidditch?"  
  
"Me!" I said in delight. No idea what it is but it sounds cool. 


	7. Of Quidditch and Werewolves

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or anything in the books and I'm writing this story because I have no life and no creativity not because I want to make money. All the same if you have some extra money feel free to share it with me.   
  
GWTW fan I did invent Catherine who is not a Mary Sue because I only answered yes to seven of those questions. She isn't based on me. I used the name Catherine cause it seemed like a normal British name. My name is Alanna. I'm nothing like Catherine because I'm a good little girl who never has adventures. Catherine is very important to the plot and I've already written the end which I thought was pretty cool. I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer but I like short frequent chapters.  
  
"Ouch" yet again I hit the ground. Biting my lip I got up again and glared at the broom. We'd been out here all afternoon and I was covered in mud and getting annoyed. I watched as Harry and Ron and Ginny flew with seemingly thoughtless agility. Ginny landed beside me, helping me up.  
  
"Its ok everyone falls at first." She said soothingly. Harry and Ron landed beside me. Ron was laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up" I said testily. I got back on the broom and flew a few feet in the air. Grinning I landed triumphantly next to Harry. As soon as I hit the ground my feet slipped from under me and I fell on my butt. I swore and Ron laughed louder.  
  
"Like you never have fallen, Ron" Ginny rolled her eyes. I'd had enough and I was heading for the house. Ginny followed me. "Do you have any clothes?"  
  
"No"  
  
"That's what Lupin said, so I brought you some" Ginny handed me a plastic bag. In it I found several long black robes and a plain blue skirt and a green t shirt. Once upstairs I put the normal clothes on and went in search of the bathroom. This room must be it. But it wasn't. Inside I saw a terrible looking wolf, fast asleep on the bed. I ran from the room, slamming the door behind me. I ran downstairs, tripping several times. Harry was in the kitchen along with Ron, Ginny and a woman I had never seen before. She was cooking something that smelled delicious.  
  
"Harry" I panted. "There's a wolf! In the bedroom!" Harry raised his eyebrows and the woman said.  
  
"Haven't you told her about Lupin?"  
  
"What about Lupin?" I asked.  
  
"He's a werewolf"  
  
"Those are real? Why did he attack me?" I thought about all the things I thought were just out of horror movies that must be real. It didn't really surprise me anymore. Anything can happen in the insane universe of wizards. I realized the woman was talking again.  
  
"No, he's had his potion. He's harmless"  
  
"Catherine, this is Mrs. Weasley." Harry indicated the woman  
  
"Hello dear" she smiled. "I just thought I'd stop by. Lupin won't be able to care for you tonight." She was starting to serve us dinner when a shout came from the living room.  
  
"Molly! Remus!" Mrs. Weasley ran into the living room. Curious we followed her.   
  
"Out!" Bellowed Mrs. Weasley, shunning us into the kitchen.   
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Who knows?" said Ron sadly "they never tell us." We all tried to listen through the keyhole but only caught a few words before Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen.  
  
"Supper's on the stove, I have to go, urgent news from the Order!"  
  
"What's the order?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Can we come?" asked Ginny hopefully.  
  
"No it's far too dangerous. Stay here" she picked up her cloak and threw some powder into the fire. The flames turned green. She stepped into them and shouted "number 12 Grimmauld Place." As soon as she was gone, I said mischievously.  
  
"So are we gonna follow her?"  
  
"We really could get in trouble" said Harry hesitantly.  
  
"Harry, Are you my brother or not?" Harry grinned.  
  
"I'll go get my invisibility cloak" 


	8. Incruentatus vomica

Authors note: I'd like to say a few more words in my defense and Catherine's. I took the Mary-Sue test and I really don't think she is. I may have described her a bit at the beginning but that's just so you get a sense of her and who she is. I'd also like to add that I'm 14 so I'm hardly writing Hamlet.   
  
I am never doing that again. I am filthy and battered. Non magic people, who until yesterday I counted myself among, may be behind wizards in many ways but not in transportation. True they can't disappear in one place and appear in another but they never have had to travel like I just did- by floo powder- so they have that advantage. Slow but steady may not win the race but they don't breath in soot every time they fancy an outing either. Anyway I'm rambling. None of the others had any problem with it so maybe it gets better with experience or maybe I'm just accident prone. Anyway this invisibility cloak is quite amazing. I can only dream of the pranks I would have pulled with it back with the muggles -Ginny says that's the correct term for people unfortunate enough never to be forced to travel by floo powder because they attracted too much attention on the underground.   
  
The house we arrived in was very big and much more what I thought a wizard ought to live in: Big and old fashioned with all kinds of fascinating objects. And get this, the oil paintings and silver framed pictures moved.  
  
Crouched under this wonderful cloak we all had to squish. Ron was so tall he had to bend over slightly. It was lucky I was so small and skinny. I had never liked being small but in the past few days it had come in handy. Perhaps the wizard world is meant for midgets like me. Ron better move out if it is.  
  
We all crept out of the kitchen into the hall. There were a lot of people there who I didn't know, bustling around, disappearing and appearing at will, each time with a loud crack.  
  
"Who are these people?" I whispered. No one could hear me above the noise they were making.  
  
"The order of the phoenix" explained Harry. "It's a secret society fighting against Voldemort." A woman with pink hair was standing on a chair. "That's Tonks" Harry whispered.  
  
"Order! Order!" Tonks was yelling, flailing her arms like a windmill. Suddenly there was a loud thud and some swearing and I saw Tonks had fallen from her chair. How silly adults were when they thought kids weren't watching them. Finally it was Mrs. Weasley who got everyone to be quiet.  
  
"Listen! I know you all are frantic and confused but if you listen to Arthur than maybe you'll know what's going on." The man called Arthur stood up.  
  
"The ministry has been shut down"this was greeted with much alarm and I asked  
  
"What Ministry?"  
  
"The ministry of magic I suppose"Harry said. Arthur was trying to continue.  
  
"It's closed, due to recent out breaks of incruentatus vomica" everyone gasped. I looked at Harry in confusion but saw that he looked just as bewildered as me. Then I looked at Ron and Ginny and both of them looked horrified.  
  
"We better go," said Harry when he saw the expressions on both Weasleys''' faces. "We shouldn't have come."  
  
"How are we getting back?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Floo powder" responded Harry, crushing all my hopes and dreams.  
  
"Damn." You'd think with all their magic powers they'd invent a better way to travel.  
  
"Watch your mouth," said a voice from behind us. We all jumped and spun around, becoming tangled in the cloak we fell. I looked up and saw a horrible looking man standing over us. His face was so scared it hardly resembled a face anymore and his eyes didn't match. I thought he must be a very dark wizard, Voldemort maybe.  
  
"Moody!" Harry exclaimed from beside me. "How stupid we've been, you can see through invisibility cloaks!" I didn't think that was quite fair of Harry, if I'd known that someone could see through invisibility cloaks maybe I would have rethought this plan but I hadn't known so really it was 'How stupid me and Ron and Ginny have been. Not Catherine.' But whatever. There I go again being a self-absorbed bitch. Anyway the scary man called Moody led us into the kitchen and told us to sit down. We took off the cloak seeing as it now was pointless we all felt a bit stupid in it. He held out his hand to me.  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you miss Potter" he smiled but it only made him look scarier. Then he turned to Harry. "Who's brilliant idea was this?" Everyone pointed at me and I blushed. "Well Catherine there is no doubt that you're a Potter. Nevertheless you three shouldn't have listened to her. Anything could have happened. The floo network is being watched and you could have ended up anywhere." I raised my eyebrows. "Yes anywhere. Traveling these days is dangerous. Hardly was safe before . . . "  
  
"Mr. Moody?" said Ginny hesitantly. "About what we heard it there-"  
  
"I'm afraid it's true" he heaved a great sigh. "It's happened before. Killed half the population. They are taking measures to prevent it and have found a cure."  
  
"If there's a cure then what's the big deal?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"The cure doesn't make it go away, it simply keeps the person from dying. They will be terribly sick but alive"  
  
"What are we talking about?" I interrupted.  
  
"Incruentatus vomica" responded Moody. "It's a disease that attacks you blood. Eventually you have no blood in your body. It originated from vampires and the last outbreak was nearly fifty years ago." I didn't even bother being surprised to find out that there are real vampires.  
  
"Ew" I said in disgust. They all looked at me. "Well that's gross!"  
  
"It is gross. And deadly without treatment. It's a sad day for the wizard population. The Dark Lords return and now- this."  
  
"Are you going to tell our mum we were here?" Moody shook his grisly head.   
  
"As long as you promise to listen from now on. I think your Mum has enough to worry about. I'll set up a portkey"  
  
"A what?"  
  
  
  
"It's an ordinary looking object that you touch and it transports you somewhere." he pulled out his wand. "Accio pasta pot" the pasta pot flew across the room and he tapped it muttering. It glowed blue for a moment and then looked normal again. "All you have to do is touch it." right then I could have kissed him. 


End file.
